Honesty's A Two-Edged Sword
by RobPatzLuvr
Summary: just a short oneshot of my character in the game falling in love with Nines. Rated M for intense language and sexual themes


How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me, but all this time...he was just using me. I stop in mid run down the dark alley way, tears still staining my cheeks as i try to catch my breath. Just then the bleak reality of it all hits me, making my heart ache with grief.

Every kiss, every stroke of the cheek, the sweet nothings he would whisper in my ear when i was upset...It was all a lie.

I bow my head in shame, realizing how stupid i was to fall for his charm and good looks. I was never that naive when i was human, so how come it so easy to fool me? Was it because i was just Embraced?

I shake my head slightly as i walk along the alley, wanting nothing more than to let the darkness swallow me.

I loved him so much and he knew that, but he went ahead and drug me in deeper just to make sure i did his bidding. "Ugh, I'm such a fool!" I shout weakly.

"I wouldn't exactly call you a fool."

I jump in surprise at the sound of his voice. Turning around quite slowly, i glower at him.

"Leave me alone Nines, I'm not in the mood..." He looks at me skeptically as he pushes away from the wall he's leaning on.

My throat goes dry.

"W-what do you want anyways?" I snap, mentally smacking my forehead for the stutter. Damn it, why all of a sudden do i find this annoying anarchist attractive?

_Because you were so blind with 'love' for Sebastian..._

The little voice in the back of my head says, i narrow my eyes. Great, now i sound like a freaking Malkavian!

"I saw you running out of Lacroix's office crying, i came to see if you were okay." He says in a soft concerned voice that i have never heard him use before.

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing women cry. It's one of my many faults..." I scoff.

"The Nines i know would never admit that." I say in a teasing manner, making him smile.

"Hey now, i only admitted one of them..." He says, making me snicker.

During this conversation, i go without realizing he's getting closer and closer to me.

"Anyways," I whisper, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "I'm fine now, you can go."

He shakes his head.

"Damsel might be looking for you..." I stutter, looking up to see his face. My eyes widen at how close we are. "She isn't, she's hanging out with her husband."

My mouth opens slightly in shock.

"She has a husband? I never would've guessed she had a boyfriend with that temper of hers much less a husband!" I exclaim in surprise which makes Nines chuckle, a growl rumbles in his chest making the laugh sound throaty and deep.

_I hate him for being so sexy... _

"In fact, her husband tried to set me up with her when we first met. This was before they started got together might i add. I hate cheaters."

I swallow nervously, trying to get rid of the huge lump in my throat at how close our lips are from one another.

"J-just how much do you hate them?"

He raises his hand, cupping my cheek in a loving matter.

"Just as much as i hate Lacroix. No... i hate Lacroix even more so, especially after what he did to you.." He whispers as he leans in slowly, as if to kiss m-

Wait! He_ is_ trying to kiss me!

But...why am i not stopping him?

Was Seba- Lacroix right? That i crave for affection from anyone? You have to stop him Alicia, you don't even like him!

_Or do you? _

The little voice ponders, making me feel even crazier.

"I've always loved you Alicia...Ever since the moment i saw you in the theater..." He whispers right before his lips brush mine ever so softly.

I gasp at the feeling of his lips. They're so soft, so warm and so...inviting.

How can this be?

"Alicia..." He moans into the kiss, giving me perfect access to his mouth. Eagerly, i slide my tongue in, savoring the taste of every crevice.

_This must be a dream... I can't really be standing in this alley way after the most dreadful break-up of my life, kissing Nines. Can i? _

**Yes, you can...you are... **

I gasp at the unknown voice in my head. Wait...

_Nines? _

**Hello love.. **

I stand here in utter amazement as we continue kissing passionately.

_How is this possible? _

**I don't know but... i like it, i haven't felt this close to anyone in ages.. **

Suddenly a sense of dread erupts in me, making me anxious and well, a bit terrified really.

**Shit, I'm sorry Alicia. I didn't know you could feel that... **

_Wait, that was you?_

**Yeah.. **

_How?! _

He doesn't answer, irritation erupts in me.

**Sorry Alicia, its just... i never thought any of this was possible...**

_What-_

**I mean, i know how i feel about you. That's for sure, i just- i was told this was a myth!**

I pull back hesitantly.

"What was supposed to be a myth?" A nervous glint shows in his eyes, making me even more hesitant. Even when we were ambushed in the park and the werewolf attacked him, he didn't show any sign nervousness.

"It's called the Mating Ritual. From what i have been told about it is that every Kindred has a mate out there. Though most of them never actually find their mates, so they live the rest of their lives feeling incomplete..."

I spend a few minutes finding the courage to speak.

"What does that have to do with us?"

He bites his bottom lip.

"Well, i was also told that if you do find your mate you will know because, when you touch them intimately, like kissing or even a hug, you can feel their emotions and hear their thoughts while they can do the same.."

I gulp nervously.

"A-are you saying we're mates?" He nods timidly.

"But...h-how come i never n-noticed?"

He sighs. "I'm afraid it's because you were so lovestruck over Lacroix. You were to blind to see the truth.."

**At least i hope it's the truth.. **

I cock my head slightly. What would he want to be the truth? Yeah he may be my mate but that doesn't mean i love him...Right? I mean i'm in love with Lacroix though i wish i wasn't.

**I know you love him Alicia but he's never loved you... I do, with all my heart.. **

He...He loves me?

_Why?!_

He smiles lightly, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Because, you are the most passionate, most sincere and most loving woman i have ever met. You fight for your beliefs and actually know the difference between right and wrong, which is hard to believe because even some of the purest of Kindred do terrible, horrible things. That's what i love about you. Yes, when you find your mate that doesn't mean you have love but, that's not what happened to me. I fell the minute i laid my eyes on you..."

My eyes sting, the tears blur my vision but just slightly.

_Oh my God... _

Never in a million years would Sebastian ever say things like this to me...Hell, even if he did it wouldn't mean anything.

Maybe i am in love with him...

That would explain why i was always so happy to see him and how heart broken i was when i thought he died from the werewolf attack.

It still doesn't make much sense though, i mean if i have been in love with Nines all this time how could i still fall for Lacroix?

"Please give me a chance Alicia...I won't treat you like that scumbag did." I smile lightly, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I know you won't Nines. I'm just so confused..."

"I don't expect you to be anything else, i understand if you need time to figure out how you truly feel..."

He looks me in the eyes.

"I'm just asking for one chance..." He whispers, making my heart ache.

"Don't cry Nines. I don't want you to cry..."

_Especially over me... _

He smirks. "I can't help it, i love you so much..."

Closing my eyes in complete bliss, i finally respond to the hug and soak in the moment.

"Okay..." I whisper.

"What?" He asks as confusion settles through me.

I smile lightly. He is so foolish sometimes..

"I will give you a chance." He gasps sharply, pulling back from the hug.

"Really?" I nod.

"I want to try Nines, i want there to be an us too." Beaming with happiness, he pulls me into another passionate kiss. This time i immediately respond giving everything i have into the kiss and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I moan quietly, pulling him as close as i can to me.

Oh god... this feels so good. He's so warm and loving, totally the opposite from Lacroix.

When ever Lacroix kissed me he was always so harsh and cold with it, as if it was rehearsed or something. Heh, see the irony there don't ya?

Suddenly my mind snaps back to the present and out of our haven, making me remember why i was out here in the alley in the first place. Nines, clearly feeling the tension, pulls back.

"What is it?"

"It's Lacroix! He knows i have the key." I say as i pull out of the hug and reach into my bag, showing it to him.

"And Prince Lacroix would like for you to hand it over to us..." Nines turns around, hissing menacingly at the Sheriff and his group of Nosferatu.

"You stay away from her!" He growls as the Nosferatu try to come at me.

"We don't want the girl, just the key." The brute/sheriff says sternly.

But before i could speak, Nines does it for me. "Well she ain't giving it to you!" He hisses again while standing in front of me protectively.

I narrow my eyes in irritation. I swear i love the guy but he can be so over protective!

"Give me the key." He says sternly.

"No!" I shout and the sheriff growls menacingly.

"Alright, i'm tired of being nice...Grab them!" He shouts and within seconds the Nosferatu leap forward grabbing us both. I struggle profusely as they drag us back toward _his_ office.

"No!" I don't want to face him! Not after what happened just hours ago. The humiliation would be unbearable!

Suddenly as if my life depended on it, which it kinda does, i yank my arms to try to get away but nothing works. It's like they are made of stone, that's how strong they are.

"Alicia!" Nines says, my head shoots up.

"I'm here. Okay? I won't let him hurt you..." He whispers as the Nosferatu drag us inside, passing the fat bastard whose considered the security around here.

"Lacroix is very upset with ya darling, what'd you do?" I turn my head away from him in disgust as we get in the elevator. Then out of no where, the sheriff reaches into my bag.

"You have no right to look in there!" I shriek, making the sheriff laugh wickedly.

"When it comes to this," He holds up the key to examine it. "I have the right to do anything." He sneers.

Before i know it, the elevator jumps to a halt, making the Nosferatu loosen it's grip on me. In a haze of panic, i push the beasts away and rush over to Nines.

"Sh...It's OK...I won't them touch you.." He whispers soothingly as i hug onto him for dear life.

"I-I'm not afraid...I just don't want to face him.." I lean my head up to look him in the eyes.

_What i'm really afraid of is he's gonna try to hurt you... _

He cups my cheek as best as he could with what the Nosferatu holding onto him.

**It's gonna be OK.**

I close my eyes in relief from his touch just as the elevator opens up to reveal Lacroix, sitting at his desk.

"Thank you for bringing the key to me Sheriff."

He stands up, completely ignoring the fact that we are in the room as he takes the key.

"Yes, this is what i have been waiting for!" He exclaims. I scoff in disgust at the way he's gazing at it lovingly. He turns to look at me, surprise plain on his face. I'm assuming it's because of the way i'm clinging to Nines.

"What do you want do with them Your Highness?" The sheriff asks.

"Make sure they stay where they are. I want them to see this..." He says calmly as he turns toward the sarcophagus.

The Nosferatu grab onto me again and start pulling me from Nines. I let out a strangled cry.

Lacroix turns back, confusion set on his face.

"What is this?" He looks between me and Nines, trying to connect the dots. I hiss menacingly at him as he goes over towards Nines.

"Leave him alone!" I shout, struggling even more so as he gets closer.

Cocking his head slightly, he slaps Nines across the cheek. I groan in pain at the stinging pain in my cheek.

_What the? _

Lacroix smirks.

"You are mates.." I look questioningly at him, how does he know that?

And some how knowing what i am thinking, he continues talking.

"The reason i know this is because when you find your mate and have been with them intimately in any way - like kissing or embracing - you can feel each others pain as also as their emotions.." I bite my tongue to keep from blurting that we can hear each others thoughts too.

He looks sharply at me. "And i know you have at least kissed him, you are a bitch after all."

I growl, not wanting him to know how much that stung. Nines takes it a lot worse. "Shut the fuck up Lacroix! If anyone here is a bitch it's you!" He roars menacingly.

_That was so stupid Nines..._

Lacroix just ignores him and walks back over to the sarcophagus, putting the key in place.

"NO!" Me and Nines shout simultaneously as the sarcophagus opens.

"What? This...This can't be!" Lacroix shouts, making me enormously curious. Nines on the other hand smirks.

"It's not here!" Lacroix turns around, his eyes blinding with rage.

"You!" He points at Nines furiously. "You did this!"

"He just found out i had the key. How could he have anything to do with this?" I say.

Lacroix growls and commands for the sheriff to throw us out. As we're leaving he keeps rambling about finding the person responsible for this.

"Oh and Lacroix." He turns to glare at Nines when we enter the elevator.

"Fuck you." I bite my bottom lip nervously.

"Mark my words Nines, if i find out that either of you had anything to do with this. I will call for a blood hunt!" I gasp quietly as the elevator closes shut, cutting off the rest of what he was going to say..

After a few seconds, Nines' pose relaxes and he gives me a cheeky smile. "Did you see the look on his face when he opened that thing? Haha, it was priceless!" I chuckle lightly.

"It was pretty funny..'' I mutter as the elevator continues taking us down. "I wonder who stole whatever was inside..."

Nines shrugs his shoulders as the elevator opens and the Sheriff 'guides' us outside.

"If you ever come near this place again, i will kill you on the spot." He says sternly before going back inside and as soon as he's out of sight we run off towards Nine's hangout spot.

I forgot the name of the place but i do remember where it is thankfully, though i don't really need to when i have Nines to guide me. "Are we gonna be safe here?" Nines smiles reassuringly at me.

"Babe, you know I won't let anyone hurt you..." My heart swells at the pet name and i lean onto his shoulder.

"I know Nines, I know..."

* * *

Man, i can't believe it's already been six months since my break up with Lacroix. At first i was devastated and very heart broken about it, i mean who wouldn't be if the person you thought you loved betrayed you?

In a way I'm happy he did it though, otherwise i wouldn't have realized how i felt about Nines. My heart races just at the thought of his name.

Nines Rodriguez.

What is it about that man that makes my heart burst with love? That makes my head so dizzy its as if i had been spinning around in circles, and creates butterflies in my stomach that flutter about just from seeing him smile?

When i first found out, I'd tell you it's because were mates.. i know better now.

It's because of how he sees life, how he fights for things he believes in and will stand up for anyone. Even if that means he could be killed, he'd still do it. His pride and honesty is more reliable than even Jesus himself.

I smirk at the thought knowing if i were still at home my father would've beaten me silly just for thinking that, especially over a guy. Nines comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a fresh pair of jeans, making my mouth slightly water.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" I ask, slightly distracted by him being shirtless. He smirks, going into the closet and grabbing the first shirt he sees.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Uh...Yes?" I narrow my eyes, not really remembering what tonight is. He chuckles while putting the shirt on, i pout slightly at this.

"You don't remember do you?"

My eyes widen. "Wha? Of course i do!"

"OK So, where we going?" He asks.

"Uh...Switzerland?" I ask nervously, making him shake his head.

"No. Try again." He crosses his arms in irritation, i bite my bottom lip. You see, this is one of Nines' many 'flaws'. He has a really bad temper. Now, he tries his best not to lash out at everyone, especially me but it usually doesn't work.

The most we really get out of this relationship is fights, not like 'get out of my face or I'll fucking kill you!' fights, just simple arguments that usually end up with him on the couch for a week.

"Um, I..." I sigh heavily. "I give up. Where we going?"

Giving me a cheeky smile, he leaves the room.

"Just get dressed, were leaving in half an hour." Pursing my lips, i head towards the closet.

"What do i wear?!"

"Something nice, how about that black dress?" I huff annoyingly, every time we go out he always suggests that dress.. Sighing, i yank it off the hangar.

"Stupid dress... I regret the day i bought you..." I mutter, glaring at the silky material in my hands.

It's a strapless black dress that hugs my figure like a second skin, the skirt also goes down to my ankles. It makes me appear thinner and more curvy while cupping my breasts firmly, basically making me look like what every girl dreams of being.

OK, i understand why he suggests this dress. I mean who wouldn't, it makes me look sexy. Now, i ain't one of those girls who are so full of themselves.. but i do know whenever i look good.

"You almost ready?!"

"No! I just got the damn dress of the rack Nines!"

"Well, you better hurry up!" I sigh.

"We got thirty minutes!"

"Yeah but do you even realize how long it takes for you to put on makeup?"

I don't say anything. You see, when it comes to makeup everything has to be precise. First i put on my foundation (though i don't really need it) then my eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara then my lipstick.

It don't sound like much but trust me, i have to have everything perfect otherwise i take it all off and do it again. That's why i rarely wear makeup.

"You ready yet?" I give an exasperated sigh as i put on my earrings.

"Just a second, gotta put in the last earring!"

"Well when you're ready come on out to the car!"

"OK." Just then the front door shuts. After a few minutes of just sitting on the bed, i decide to head on out. "Finally! You do realize we are going to be fifteen-" He looks up just as i walk out and his gaze turns from irritation to slight awe. Smiling sheepishly, i walk over to the passenger seat.

"You ready to go?" I ask, mocking how he was just a few minutes ago. He shakes his head lightly.

"Uh...Yeah. L-lets go..." He says in a dazed state as we get in the car heading off.

"Really Nines? You had me dress up just to go to Ed's Chowder House?" He nods as he parks the car.

"Yeah, it just so happens to be one of the most elegant restaurants i know."

"Key word hon...You know." I say, patting his knee lightly as i get out of the car and head on in. "Table for two please..." Nines says to the maître d' who guides to a booth in the very back.

"Thank you..." I whisper as he puts the menu's on our table. As soon as he leaves, Nines pulls out the seat for me. I smile sheepishly as i sit down and start looking at the menu. "No offense Nines, but why are we here?"

_You know we don't eat..._

He smiles nervously as he picks up the menu. "Tonight is our anniversary, i didn't want to spend it like every other night."

**I wanted it to be special for you...**

My heart swells with love, i stretch my hand across the table and squeezing his.

_I'm fine with just going hunting... Any time we spend together is special._

He fidgets in his seat. "I...I'm glad you feel that way..." He whispers as soon at the waiter arrives.

"Good afternoon, have you decided what to order?" He glances hesitantly several times over at Nines, making me a bit anxious.

"We would just like dessert?" He asks, i nod eagerly. I just love dessert! "OK...What dessert do you prefer?"

"Two pieces of the fudge cake please." I open my mouth to object cause i want ice cream but Nines looks at me pleadingly. Sighing, i let the man go place our orders.

"What was that for? You know i prefer ice cream!"

"Just trust me...Please." Rolling my eyes, i mutter just as soon as the waiter comes back out with the cake slices.

"Mm. This looks good, don't it Ally?" Ally is his nickname for me, he is the only one whose allowed to call me that.

I nod stiffly. "Yeah, i looks... delicious." I exclaim as the waiter lays down the napkin roll which holds the fork and knife.

"Have a lovely evening ma'am." He then walks away leaving me a bit curious.

"I wonder what he meant by that..." I gasp once i see the napkin roll. There is the most beautiful diamond ring i have ever seen in the center of the roll. "W-what is this?" I look up towards Nines but instead of him being in his seat is is now right in front of me, kneeling on one knee.

My hands shake slightly as he grabs the roll and takes the ring off of it.

"Alecia, i know we haven't been together that long but.. I love you, and i want to make you officially mine forever. So...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I open my mouth to speak but, nothing comes out.

The point that it all comes down to is, do i love him?

I mean i care for him deeply and i loved the months we have been together but, do i love him? Especially enough to marry him?

_YES YOU DO! NOW ACCEPT BEFORE HE REGRETS ASKING!_

Biting my bottom lip profusely, i begin thinking about how these last months have actually been for me.

Yes we have had our share of fights but what couple hasn't? My heart pounds loudly in my chest as the clock ticks slowly. God, what do i do? I love him, i know that but is it enough? Suddenly realizing the answer to this, i nod.

"Y-yes Nines...I will marry you."

His face beams with happiness and slips the ring on my finger before pulling me out of the chair and into a big hug. "I love you Alecia...So much.." He whispers in my ear, making me slightly dizzy.

"I love you too.." I say breathlessly and his lips brush gently against mine.

This, right here is why i am thankful Lacroix is such a bastard.

"I am so blessed..." Nines says as he carries me into the apartment.

"How so?" I ask teasingly. Once we get into the bed room he sets me on the bed and gets on his knees in front of me, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Because i have you..." He whispers lovingly.

I then lean in and kiss him tenderly, trying to savor the feeling of his lips. He groans into my mouth and the kiss becomes more passionate and deep. Pretty soon our clothes start to appear on the floor.

I wrap my arms around his naked torso, loving the feeling of our skin rubbing together. "Alecia..." He whispers gruffly, pulling me tighter into the hug as he kisses down my neck.

I moan, rather loudly as he sucks, licks and bites my collarbone repeatedly creating shivers of pleasure throughout my body.

"Bed...Now.." I pant heavily, wrapping my legs around his hips as he crawls his way to the top of the bed where the pillows are. My heart pounds loudly in my chest as he lays on top of me, letting me feel every inch of his beautiful body.

"God.." He growls hungrily as i grind my leg on his hard length. Man this feels so good, why have we never done this before?

_Because he didn't want to take away your innocence..._

I dig my fingers into his hair as he positions himself at my entrance.

If he wanted to protect my innocence then how come he is letting us get this far now?

_It's cause you're getting married in 3 weeks stupid. God you seriously need to quit asking questions you already know the answers to._

My eyes widen slightly. Shit, in 3 weeks? When did we even set a date?!

I mentally smack my forehead, just now remembering that we talked about it on our way back from the restaurant. We decided to get married on the day we first met, November 7th. I admit, it wasn't one of the best days of my life but it's kind of sweet he'd want it to be on that day.

"I-is this going to hurt?" I ask timidly.

"...We will go slow...OK?" I nod slightly and he gives me a brief yet reassuring kiss as he slides in. I wince at the pain that flares in my hips once he's fully in me and the tears start to pour.

"It hurts..." I whimper quietly, clutching him tighter than i was before as the pain slowly but surely starts receding.

"I...I'm sorry.." He grunts as he tries his best not to move, i know that is exactly what he wants though. "D-do you want me to stop?" He asks while looking at me, his eyes dark with lust.

I pull him in for another kiss, gesturing for him to continue.

Once he starts thrusting, the pain doubles and i hiss. "It's OK...Sh.." He whispers, kissing my face all over as the thrusting becomes rougher.

"Oh!" I shout out as a wave of pleasure courses through me replacing the pain altogether. Arching my back, he plunges into me deeper. "N-nines! Oh god!" I pant deeply, digging my fingers into his scalp which makes him groan in pleasure.

"I...love...you...so much..." He whispers frantically, burying his head into the crook of my shoulder as i feel him stiffen beneath me. "I...love you too..." I cry out as we reach our peaks together.

Moments go by as we lay in the bed together relishing the left over high from our orgasms. "That...was amazing..." I whisper while stroking his face lovingly.

"It was, wasn't it?" He chuckles tiredly.

I then bury my head in his chest, ready for sleep.


End file.
